


【Breddy/BE】If you can cum slowly, you can cum quickly.

by xing5740



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28734273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xing5740/pseuds/xing5740
Summary: 沒什麼技術的開車，精蟲上腦的產物口交、BE肉注意，互攻提及
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	【Breddy/BE】If you can cum slowly, you can cum quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> 沒什麼技術的開車，精蟲上腦的產物  
> 口交、BE肉注意，互攻提及

有時候做一場愛沒什麼理由，只是突然就硬了，然後看到對方也硬了，就這樣。

對，現在正是如此。他們在拍攝視頻的房間裡，Brett跪在地上，紅潤的唇叼著Eddy的褲鏈，一點一點艱難地拉開，勃發的慾望一下子頂開褲頭彈到Brett眼前。Eddy突然就有點後悔今天穿了紅內褲，這讓他看起來像個愚蠢的處男大學生，還不知道怎麼讓自己正常，只是一隻憨憨的大狗勾。Eddy發誓他看到Brett偷笑了，所以他惡意地用沾溼了的內褲在Brett唇角磨蹭，把淫蕩腥臊的味道抹到他臉上。  
Brett皺了下眉，但旋即伸出舌頭頂了下作怪的巨物，啵地一聲吻在頂端，然後順勢就著那塊布把Eddy含進嘴裡，靈巧的手伸到底下揉捏囊袋，布料摩擦在敏感處，Eddy忍不住隨著他的動作喘息。Brett抬起眼，無神的雙眼還是一樣無神，嘴裡卻吸著肉棒嘖嘖作響。

怎麼有人可以又純又慾成這樣。Eddy用目光仔細描摹眼前的畫面：Brett現在閉起的雙眼，一如他演奏時專心致志的模樣、哼哼輕喘著氣的鼻子、被撐成一個圓形的紅唇。Eddy現在就想狠狠地操他這張嘴，這張平時談笑風生、口吐蓮花的嘴，變成專屬於他的陰莖的容器，叫它不許再胡扯，只准對他說愛、喜歡、還有一切討人喜歡的詞彙——

一邊這麼想著，Eddy不自覺挺腰，還沒脫下的內褲顯然成了束縛。他推開Brett，一把將內褲扯下，那惡狠狠的兇器被青筋纏繞，而把它當作甜點的小羊吐著舌頭，傾身向前，毫無保留地用味蕾去品味每一口。他強忍本能的不適往深處含，頂到柔軟的喉頭時哼哼幾聲，明明難受到要乾嘔了還是繼續。Brett整張嘴都被填滿，甚至呼吸都有點困難，卻依然吃得津津有味，因為是他的Eddy，就算是陰莖吃起來也是甜膩膩的珍珠奶茶，不對，應該是讓人上癮的咖啡，用精液讓他欲罷不能。

Brett那雙纖長漂亮的手加入了戰局，微涼的指尖貼上滾燙的肌膚時Eddy縮了一下，隨即被恰到好處的擼動力道弄得哼哼唧唧，整根陰莖都被照顧到的感覺實在太好了。他可以感覺到Brett厚實的琴繭，左手是刺激的粗糙而右手是溫軟的柔嫩，他忍不住抓著Brett白嫩的手腕要他快點。  
Brett配合著他的速度，一邊替他手淫，嘴上以相同的速度吞吐，時不時換角度讓龜頭在他臉頰戳出色情的凸起，舌頭沿著冠狀溝舔，同時也往馬眼進攻，舌尖繞著小孔打轉，一下下挑逗Eddy最敏感的神經。

Brett太清楚Eddy的身體了，怎樣是爽、怎樣是疼，怎樣是開心興奮、怎樣是愧疚不安，他根本不需要抬頭看Eddy的表情，只要透過時輕時重的呼吸聲與手扣在他肩膀上的力道就能知道。比如說現在是快要射了，Eddy開始小幅度地挺腰，大腿繃緊，腹部微微顫抖，Brett從下方可以看到他向上拱起的脖頸以及優秀的下頷線，琴吻在蜜色皮膚上招搖。我等等要在那留個印子，Brett想，最好是遮不住的，但又長得像琴吻。

"Brett......"Eddy突然用沙啞的聲音喊了他的名字，Brett還在疑惑時，Eddy就加快了抽插的速度。Eddy想著他的竹馬、他的摯友、他的一生伴侶、在台上高傲自信的小提琴家，現在正屈膝跪在他面前，心甘情願地為他口交，用柔嫩的嘴去吃最下流骯髒的地方。Eddy看著Brett泛著生理淚水的眼，在他迷濛的眼神中射了出來。

他沒有從Brett的嘴裡退出，坦白說他覺得Brett的潔癖蠻玄的，Brett不喜歡弄髒他的臉和衣服，卻接受Eddy用高潮的產物填滿他的唇齒，在他口間留下腥臭的味道。Eddy也為Brett口交過，知道精液的味道並不怎麼好，Brett卻總能吃得開開心心，甚至吞下去後還吐出舌頭，像吃完感冒藥的小孩給媽媽檢查一樣。

Eddy伸手把Brett從冰冷的地板上扶起來。"我腳麻了......"Brett嘟囔著，一屁股跌進自己的椅子，看著Eddy在他眼前雙膝跪地，準備給他同等的歡愉。

Eddy把Brett的睡褲和內褲一起扒了下來，硬了很久的小小羊在他眼前一覽無遺，跟他自己的比起來Brett的更小一點，看上去不猙獰，反倒像是精雕細琢的藝術品；但它的主人使用它時可不像對待藝術品，總是用盡力氣，每一下都要撞得啪啪響、埋到最深處，進入與退出時都磨過直腸裡那一點，他會不時揉捏、拍打Eddy的翹臀，看著身下人因此而顫抖，一場激烈的性愛後往往兩團嫩肉被蹂躪得不成樣子。但Eddy很享受，就像在聽Brett拉琴的時候一樣，每一弓的力道都恰到好處，重得讓人心頭為之震顫，卻又在高音處甜得醉人。

Brett不是很滿意Eddy突然走神，他撇撇嘴，用手鉗住Eddy的下巴，把他的臉抬起來；Eddy才剛剛射過，兩眼仍帶著閃爍的淚光，他還是一樣愛哭，爽了痛了眼淚都會不自覺落下，被頂到喉反射跟前列腺也會哭，他的大腦似乎沒辦法處理過多的感覺，只能用淚水宣洩出來。Brett把食指伸到Eddy嘴裡，磨蹭過他的口腔內壁與上顎，他知道Eddy喜歡在嘴裡玩花樣，加上乳頭和腰間的刺激，有一次只靠這樣就射出來，Eddy後來害羞地把自己團在一起，要Brett又親又哄好一陣子才願意重新把身子打開。  
Eddy的舌頭追逐Brett的手指，彷彿在享用世界上最美味的東西，津津有味地吸吮；在喉間軟肉被戳到時他下意識縮了一下，旋即更賣力地舐弄，握住Brett的手，拇指劃過他的掌心，再用舌尖沿手指從根部舔到指尖。  
他抬起眼眸用小奶狗一樣的眼神瞄Brett的表情，看到Brett雙唇微張，被他刻意調戲的行為弄得滿臉通紅。

Brett把自己的手從Eddy的大手裡抽出來，在陰莖上擼了幾下，學他剛才的樣子扶著小小羊用頂端替他塗唇膏，前液弄得身前的人嘴唇濕潤，在燈光下閃閃發亮，接著粗暴地頂進去Eddy嘴裡，沒等他準備好就已經抽送了好幾下，搞得Eddy眼裡的淚不由自主地滑下來，嘴被撐的大大的，整個人看上去委屈巴巴。

Brett停下動作，讓Eddy自己取悅他。Eddy吐出陰莖，改用手在前端磨蹭，一寸都不漏地愛撫，唇舌則服侍柱身，去吻每一條浮出的血管，然後繼續往下，整張臉埋在Brett的囊袋附近，把兩顆陰囊含在嘴裡玩，用舌去逗弄他的會陰，看到後庭隨動作一開一闔，已經微微分泌腸液，Brett整個人都被弄得興奮了。

"Brett，你等等想在下面？"Eddy笑的時候呼吸都吐在Brett的陰莖上，Brett身體一顫，皺皺眉才回答。  
"Nah，我才剛當過一次下面的，我今天比較想上你。"  
"但你後面都濕了。"  
"......你先專心幫我口完，我們再來討論這個問題。"

Eddy聳聳肩沒再說話，一下子用嘴把一半的陰莖吃進去，直直往自己的喉嚨深處送，感受整個嘴裡都是Brett，他的味道充盈在鼻腔。Eddy想著這東西在他後面進出時的感受，想著他們無數次做愛時的情景，想著Brett緊緊抱著他而他們一起高潮，他突然覺得自己才是想被上想被好好疼愛那個。於是他加快嘴上的速度，來不及吞嚥的唾液順著嘴角滴了下來，卻不妨礙他繼續動作，他想讓愛人開心，用雙手快速地擼動嘴照顧不到的下半部。

他感覺到Brett的手指插入他髮間，扒拉著他的卷毛，讓他吃得更深，沒多久就射精了。Brett把濃稠的精液都射在他臉上，Eddy用手指跟唇去接住那些流下來的，沒用紙巾就幾乎把自己的臉清乾淨了。

  


兩個人都氣喘吁吁，還沒從快感裡抽身。Eddy抬頭去吻Brett，他滿臉滿嘴都是粘膩，嘴裡腥羶味更重，但Brett嘴裡也是，所以他們不在乎，用唇舌交換彼此的氣味，交纏在一起，一時之間分不清是誰的嘴唇被咬了一口，或是誰的上顎被頂了一下，他們就是單純的在享用彼此，把對方融為自己的一部分。

"我們去床上。"Eddy抓住Brett的手指要把他拽走，Brett要站起來的時候被褲子卡住，腳一蹬就脫掉了，還順手把Eddy的也扒下來。他們兩個手拉手，赤裸著下半身走回臥房，Eddy甚至來不及關門就被撲倒在大床上。Eddy享受Brett瘋狂地吻他的頸，同時把手伸到下面，他們早就硬得一塌糊塗，抵在一起摩擦只是讓情況更糟，Eddy熟練地擼動，兩個發燙的性器在他掌間，他感受到Brett的呼吸一緊。一個巴掌落在Eddy屁股上，響亮得讓Eddy紅了臉。

"今天這麼騷？等不及了想被操了？"他不懂為什麼Brett在床上說起騷話就像換了一個人格，不像他自己，平時黃腔滿天飛但到了床上只會啊啊亂叫，Brett即使做下位都能弄得他口乾舌燥。  
Eddy伸手環住Brett的脖子去要一個吻，兩條腿纏到Brett纖瘦的腰上，他要他。"Damn, bro. 我還沒拿套跟潤滑。耐心點。"那雙獨奏家——屬於他一個人的獨奏家——的手在他腿根處揉捏，另一手越過他臉旁去開床頭櫃，Eddy用唇去描繪Brett小臂的線條；雖然他的羊咩咩沒有在健身，但長年拉琴還是給了他好看的肌肉線條。

Brett把Eddy的臉掰回正對自己的樣子，"想不想玩點花樣？"他藏不住眼裡的光，直勾勾地看著Eddy。Eddy拒絕不了。  
於是他一下子被脫光，跪趴在床上，眼睛被不知道哪來的領帶矇住，Eddy聽到一陣翻找的聲音，他有點緊張，不知道Brett今天想要出什麼新招。他們兩人的腦袋裡總有無限的鬼點子，不限於拍視頻時，更大一部分是在豐富他們的生活。

Eddy聽到潤滑液被擠出的聲音，然後是Brett的手指在他穴口劃圈，嘗試著進入。後面其實早就濕了，所以他扭腰，歡迎著Brett趕快進入。一個巴掌又落下來，Eddy渾身一顫，嗚咽一聲，馬上停下動作。  
"心急的狗勾會被懲罰。"Brett加快了手上擴張的動作，飛快進展到三根手指，壞心眼地只擦過前列腺邊緣，死活不往那按下去。Eddy得不到足夠的快感，想自己碰到那點又不敢亂動，生怕等會兒再被打，哼哼唧唧的聲音都埋在枕頭裡。  
擴張好像過了一輩子，Eddy乖乖地等。

"好孩子。"Brett俯到Eddy耳邊說了一句。  
下個瞬間，Eddy感受到某個冰涼的東西進入了他，他掙扎了一下，那東西的長度讓人有種不祥的預感，感覺快到底的時候卻還在深入，他確定那不是他們平常會用的玩具。他有種要被刺穿的錯覺。  
"猜猜看這是什麼？"Brett大概是覺得進得差不多了，改而旋轉那根細棍，Eddy被刺激得臀部越拱越高，去迎合在他身體裡的異物。  
"我、唔！我不知道......"  
"是Oonga Boonga的棍子哦，你不是蠻喜歡這個的？"

操，喜歡不代表他想被這個東西侵犯。

他還來不及反駁就被Brett突然的加速弄得說不出話。棍子現在已經被他的體溫捂熱，硬是夠硬，但偏偏又不夠粗，沒辦法把他完全頂開，他只好夾緊屁股以求取更多歡愉，企圖讓每一寸腸肉都被照顧到。Brett顯然沒有要讓身下人如願的意思，他不停地換著角度，像跨弦一樣精準地去戳弄Eddy的前列腺，過載的快感與不滿足並存。Eddy摩擦著床單以撫慰前端，沒被玩多久就射了，渾身顫抖，他感覺到溫熱的精液沾在他自己的腹部。他上半身癱在床上，沒有多餘的力氣把身體撐起來，下半身卻翹得老高，還晃著屁股求Brett的肉棒幹他、進入他、滿足他。  
Brett不心急，把目標轉向他的胸，軟嫩嫩的大胸，抓起來手感特別好。他一手蹂躪乳頭，搓搓尖端又用力地掐，另一邊卻置之不理，只吻上敏感的腰側，Eddy想躲卻被在腰上的Brett的手鉗住了。Eddy不知道今天Brett發什麼瘋，很喜歡天堂與地獄的搭配，他只想趕快被操個爽，雖然現在這個狀態他也蠻享受的。被剝奪了視覺後聽覺和觸覺都更敏銳，他可以感覺到琴繭磨過他的乳暈，聽到自己和Brett的呼吸聲交雜在一起，用同樣的頻率宣示愛慾。

"Eddy，咬著。"Brett把棍子塞到Eddy嘴裡，力道有點大，磕到了他的兔牙。Eddy覺得疼的同時也嚐到了他自己的味道，腸液、潤滑液，Eddy猜Brett甚至故意沾了精液在上面。他現在看起來肯定是一團糟。

當他被Brett填滿的時候，他的呻吟全都被這根棍子堵在嘴裡，口水沿著棒緣滴落，他感覺到領帶被他生理性的淚水濡濕，而Brett握著他的腰，下身狠狠地抽插。他聽到Brett的大腿撞擊他的臀部的聲音，想到剛才的兩個巴掌，一左一右，應該已經留下兩個明顯的紅痕，照那個力道至少要兩三天才會消。  
啪啪，啪。房間裡突然只剩下肉體碰撞的聲音還有Brett的低喘。Eddy覺得自己是性愛娃娃，是Brett洩慾的工具，他甚至看不到他的表情，只知道下半身被性器不停地進出。他哭了出來。

Brett似乎聽夠了Eddy嚶嚶亂叫，終於決定把他嘴裡的Oonga Boonga拿掉；像魚回到海洋，黏膩的呻吟從他唇齒間洩出來，Brett伸手去撫慰Eddy的陰莖，發現他剛才又射了一次，喘息裡還帶著哭腔和吸鼻涕的聲音。好狼狽的一個人，像冰淇淋掉到地上的三歲孩子，但他用身體擁抱他，胸腹貼著他的背去吻他汗濕的髮和後頸。

"Eddy, I'm here."

一如無數失眠的夜晚裡他們擁抱彼此，在暗夜的月光下親吻對方的傷、焦慮、以及不安。Brett讓Eddy改成側躺，同時把領帶扯開，這樣他能看著他的愛人，看他支離破碎卻還是堅持與他四目相交。他們交換綿長的吻，用體溫安慰彼此，在劇烈的快感中登上巔峰。

"I love you, Eddy."  
"I love you, too."


End file.
